In known arrangements, in order to prevent a driving component (which is driven by power of a secondary battery) from operating while the secondary battery is being charged (to prevent unnecessary discharge and malfunction), a manual on-off mechanism employing a pushbutton (e.g., PTL 1) or an automatic on-off mechanism employing a mechanical contact (e.g., PTL 2) has been used to stop the operation of the driving component during the charging.
When the mechanism above is employed, another action is required in addition to the charging operation, in order to stop the operation of the driving component during the charging. This is not disadvantageous when, for example, the driving component is a mobile phone, because the mobile phone is required to perform its function even during the charging.